My Human
by emo barbie
Summary: These are shorts about Naruto: A fox Demon and his human, Sasuke, and their little experiences. FLuff here and there. SasuNaru


Author: **Emo Barbie**

Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Short: **These are a few drabbles about Sasuke, and his pet Naruto. A small fox demon that his father had stumbled upon during a mission. These drabbles are inspired by my own fox pup: Naruto {He's really a puppy that quite REALLY REALLY resembles a fox, with his orangish short fur coat, bushy tail and short fluffy face. We call him TT for short because I was also thinking of calling him Todd, for a while, cause I'm a BIG disney fan and Loved the Fox and the Hound. But on the way home, being the fact that I cosplay as Naruto and had gotten a call from Sasuke, I accidently called him Naru. XD**

**Conversation: **

**Sasuke{Kaite}: **_**Naru, are you doing anything this weekend?**_

**Naru{Me}: **_**Yeah, I gotta take Naru to the vet...**_

**Sasuke:...**_**You gotta go to the vet? You know your human right? Your supposed to go a doctor.**_

**Me: ….**_**No wait! I meant I gotta take Todd to the vet...**_

**XD, from there on, I thought Todd just seemed odd, so I ended up calling him Naruto {And since my mom had already got Todd into her head she had started calling him 'TT' for short. } **

**Anyways I'm hoping to make one where Naruto finally is able to turn himself into a human and Sasuke and Naruto do a few...naughty things XD. **

Summary: **It was the first time I had ever seen a butterfly...and felt one.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Butterflies**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I had found myself a nice spot in the sun, a spot where I could have a clear view of my human as he trained. It was a hobby of his that I had come accustomed to, and ever time I would always find my eyes following him back and fourth as he did his routines.

I would always find myself falling asleep after a while as well, there was only so long in which someone could stay awake while bathing in the warm glow of the sun, and I had done my limit. I found my eyes closing, the image of my human fading and reappearing as the dull thunk of his metal claws* hit the tree. My human's claws were the only claws that I had ever known to be able to be thrown, I was pretty sure my claws were attached to my paws. However a sudden fluttering had caught my attention and my eyes were suddenly open again as I turned towards the direction of the sound, a small creature, it's body black as the dirt, but it's wings so blue, that it was impossible to see where they ended and where the sky began.

I lept at the chance to attack, but ever time I leap up to catch it, the creature simple moved from my grasp and flew higher. I had been so concentrated on the thing that I hadn't realized when my human had stopped training, until his hand had suddenly captured the creature. "You should be careful." I was suddenly being scolded. "These things are frail, you can easily kill them." His face was serious, though there wasn't many times when his face was anything besides serious, and he bent down as he extended his hand. I raised my paw, ready to swipe at the thing whenever my human opened his hand, but my human had obviously caught on, and he was quick to retreat and sent a glare my way. After a moment, the other sighed and held his hand back out, this time opening it up so that I could get a better look at the thing. It was fluttering it's wings slowly...open and close...open and close...but it didn't take flight again. "It's called a 'Butter-fly'." My human took his time to pronounce the name, something he always did whenever he was teaching me the name of a new object or creature. It was his way of teaching me how to speak. Since I had lived in the forest before this, I was never trained to speak as a human, unlike the animals that are in this village. So My human, Sasuke, has taken his time to teach me all about the creatures and things here, even if I haven't been able to say any of their names or even speak the human language yet...

I watched as the thing lifted from his hand, it seemed to fly without even moving it's wings, as it landed onto my snout. I scrunched up my muzzle as the creatures legs tickled at my nose, jumping at the suddenly sound my human made, sending the butterfly flying off in a hurry. I turned to look at Sasuke, cocking my head as the other continue to laugh, something that I had yet to see since I had gotten here, and the large grin on his face was new as well, and for some reason, I suddenly felt a weird sensation in my tummy....

_It was the first time...I had ever seen a butterfly...and felt one in my stomach*._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

***'s:**

**1st: Sauske's Metal Claws*: Naruto is talking about the kunai's that Sasuke is using for target practice, since Naruto is only accustomed to using the weapons that were given to him: His fangs and claws, he is thinking that Sauske also has those things, and so thinks that the things that Sasuke is throwing are his claws.**

**2nd: One in his stomach*: Naruto is referring to the suddenly weird feeling in his stomach, the one that we describe as butterflies fluttering around in our stomach. Well Naruto's feeling that sensation, so he puts it as feeling a buttefly flying around in his stomach. **


End file.
